


bucky versus internet slang

by samandbucky



Series: Marvel Shorts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Sam thinks it's absolutely adorable watching Bucky figure out social media.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvel Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	bucky versus internet slang

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this quote:  
>  _“Y/N, what does ‘IDK’ stand for?”_  
>  “‘I don’t know’.”  
> “Okay I guess I’ll ask ~~Sam~~ Steve then.”

“You alright, man?” Sam asks curiously, raising his eyebrows when he sees Bucky, on his phone and looking rather annoyed. “You look like you want to murder someone with that stare.”

Bucky looks up at Sam and glares at him. “Poor choice of words, Sammy,”

Sam rolls his eyes. “My bad. Anyways. What’s up?”

“Why did Pepper force us all to get Instagram? I hate it. It doesn’t make any sense,” Bucky complains.

“Because, after everything that went down after Civil War… we could all really use some good press. Steve absolutely loves Instagram. I’m surprised you’re not enjoying it like he is,”

“Of course Steve does,” Bucky rolls his eyes. “What’s the point? Why do I care if someone posts a photo? Why does anyone care if I post a photo? I literally do nothing exciting.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re still an Avenger, Buck. People wanna know what you’re up to, and they wanna be able to interact with you. They’re able to comment on your photos, or message you. If you want that,” Sam explains. “You don’t have to be on Instagram all the time, you know? Pepper just thought it might be good for us if we all got them. Unless you’re like Natasha, who already had one.”

“I must admit, Clint’s posts are hilarious. He actually posts good content of his kids, and pranking people,” Bucky agrees. “But still. I hardly understand what people are saying! People shorten their words. Why?”

“Ah, you’ve come across internet slang. I’m pretty decent. What do you want to know?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, I’ve come across a few since I’ve gotten an Instagram. Steve uses LOL whenever we text, which is still a foreign concept to me,” Bucky says. What’s ‘IDK’ mean?” He looks up at Sam.

“I don’t know,” Sam replies, and Bucky frowns at him, even more confused.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. I’ll go ask Stevie what it means,” Bucky grumbles as he slides off his chair.

“No, Buck. It means-” Sam sighs, and shakes his head fondly, as his boyfriend sulks off to find Steve.

Sam doesn’t see Bucky again until when it’s dinner time. He’s walking to the kitchen when he hears Bucky talking to someone that Sam can’t quite make out who it is yet.

“It means I don’t know,” the other person says. Ah, it’s Tony. Of all people Bucky goes to.

“That’s exactly what Sam said, and what Stevie said! I don’t-”

“No, IDK stands for I don’t know,” Tony explains further, and then Bucky goes silent.

“Oh,” Bucky finally says a moment later. “Well, that makes sense now. Dammit. I hate internet slang.”

“I tried to explain that to you earlier before you sulked off,” Sam says as he finally walks into the kitchen. He walks over to Bucky and gently kisses his cheek. “You’re absolutely adorable.”

“Call me adorable again, Wilson. I dare you,” Bucky warns, glaring at his boyfriend.

Tony chuckles at the two and shakes his head. “Wow. You seriously have so much to learn, Barnes,”

“No, I don’t. I quit,” Bucky huffs with annoyance. “Social media is fucking stupid. Tell Pepper I’m sorry but I’m never getting on any of those stupid apps ever again. Won’t miss Instagram anyways.”

“No, thanks. You can tell her that yourself, and deal with the wrath of Pepper Potts,” Tony says.

“Aw, come on, babe. There has to be one app you like,” Sam tries more.

“No,” Bucky complains. “They’re basically all the same and they're useless! Speaking of apps, mind tellin’ me the hell a snapchat is?” He throws his arms up in frustration when all Sam does is burst into laughter.


End file.
